Stupid Anime!
by comet7
Summary: Ok, I went to camp to get away from my Yugioh loving little sister, and then four of the characters suddenly appear in my cabin! how exactly is that fair? Rating for safety, please R&R! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Stupid anime!**

By Comet7

Authors note: This was fun to write. I can hardly go a day without anime, so it was very interesting to write a story from the POV of someone who hated the stuff 

Disclaimer: If it's copyrighted material, I don't own it.

If I hear the word 'Duel' one more time, I will kill something.

My name is Alexandra Warner, and I have been force-fed 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' for the past month. See, my little sister, Gabriella, Is in love with the show. Every other word out of her mouth is about it. Now, I've put up with many of her obsessions before, but this is just way too annoying. Stupid friendship speeches! Painfully corny puns! Gravity defying hair!

Thankfully, I will be getting out of the house soon. I'm going to summer camp with my best friends, Celia and Hunter, so I will be free from anime for three whole weeks! Ah, life is good.

Little does she know, her dealing's with Yu-Gi-Oh! Have only just begun…

The next chapter will be longer; I just wanted to sum up the situation real quick and get this posted.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are; the second chapter! This one should be a little longer then the first. Enjoy! Thanks to Franic for reviewing! Cookies all around!

Let's have a moment of silence for my cat who passed on recently. Rest in peace, good boy.

Disclaimer: I own little.  Pity me.

88888

"Come on, Celia, hurry up!" I yelled.

"One minute!"

I sighed and leaned back into the armchair. I was currently waiting for my friend Celia to hurry up and finish getting dressed so that we could leave. Summer camp was scheduled to start today, and we had decided to carpool. Unfortunately, Celia is very slow at getting ready for things, so I ended up waiting downstairs while she rushed around, dressing and brushing her teeth. (Fortunately, she had packed several days in advance, so we didn't need to worry about that.) She was one of my best friends and I loved her dearly, but she could be a grade-A ditz sometimes.

"Ok, I'm ready!" She yelled, racing down the stairs. She was wearing blue jeans and a pink, frilly tank top. She had also managed to brush her thick, wavy hair until it was somewhat sleek and then pull it into a ponytail. Her hair is natural dreadlock material. Hunter and I have both tried on several occasions to convince her to let it grow into dreads, but her parent would throw a fit if they saw their only child looking like that, so she never did.

"Finally!" I exclaimed testily. "Come on, we'll be late if we wait any longer." I grabbed one of her bags and we made our way out to my car.

Soon, we were on our way to the campsite. My dad drove us; my mom had had to take my little sister to her dance lesson. I was kind of grateful for this; I wasn't fond of the tearful farewells that my mother usually doled out on occasions like this.

On the way there, we sang weird Al song's until my dad threatened to start playing the classical station, played twenty questions, pointed out interesting scenery to each other (Some kids TPing a house, a collapsed billboard, a house with a large blow-up dragon on the lawn, etc.) And almost ran over a hawk carrying a snake. (A/N that actually happened to me.) Finally, we arrived at the bus stop, where a bus was supposed to come and take us the rest of the way to camp. A quick goodbye and my dad drove off, leaving us alone with a bunch of unfamiliar kids.

"Hey, Alex! Celia!"

Well, not totally unfamiliar. Celia squealed and grabbed the hands of my other best friend, Hunter. In case you didn't notice, she was a little excited.

"Oh Hunter, this is so exciting!" She shrieked, jumping up and down on the spot. "My first time at summer camp!"

"Hey Hunt." I said, deliberately calm to annoy Celia. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, other then this rodent hanging off of my arms. You?" We had nicknamed Celia "Rodent" for the way she gnawed on tough food, such as carrots.

"Are you guys going to just ignore me all day?" Celia whined.

I laughed and threw my arm around her shoulder. "Of course not, dolt."

We stood there, laughing and chatting (Well, arguing, actually) until the bus pulled up.

"Squeeee! Window seat, window seat!" Celia leapt through the doors as soon as they opened. I sighed, rolled my eyes and followed her and a chuckling hunter onto the large, red vehicle. She plopped down in a seat and pressed her cheek to the window. I sat down next to her and Hunter sat behind us, hanging his arms over the seat back.

The bus ride was very bumpy, but otherwise uneventful. After what felt like hours (I hate public transportation) we arrived at our destination.

"Hey, stand in front of that sign; I want to take a picture."

Just so you know, Hunter is obsessed with photography. I try not to be too much of a stick in the mud when it comes to this (He wants to be a professional photographer when he grows up, so I want to encourage him to pursue his dreams) but I don't really like having my picture taken, so it get's annoying. I was a good girl, however, and I stood next to Celia in front of the huge "Welcome to Camp Hilandon!" sign and tolerated getting light flashed in my eyes.

"Okay kids, listen up!" I looked around and saw that we had been surrounded by adults and older teens in red "Camp Hilandon" T-shirts. The speaker was a man who looked to be in his mid twenties, with broad shoulders and stubble. "I'm Mike Landon, and I'm the camp director here. We're going to make our way up that hill to the cafeteria, where we'll explain some rules and show everyone what cabin they'll be in. Make sure you've got all of your stuff with you, if you have any questions or if you need any help, just ask me or any of the other councilors- the ones in the Hilandon T's. You got that?"

A chorus of "Yes!" "Okay, then let's get moving!"

I groaned softly, only loud enough for Celia and Hunter to hear in the jumble of chatter that had sprung to life after the director's announcement. "We have to walk all of the way up that hill?! Look at it! It's flippin' huge!" I gesticulated wildly.

Hunter laughed. "You really need to get in shape, girl." I growled and followed him, murmuring to myself about lawsuits.

He made it up to the cafeteria, and I collapsed onto the floor (All of the tables and chairs were up against the wall) Moaning as I massaged my aching leg muscles.

"Alright, I want to start off by laying some ground rules." Mike started. "First of all, no…" I tried to pay attention, I really tried- well, that's not really true, I tuned out the man's voice and began thinking up ways to make enough money to buy a Lord of the Rings replica sword.

I was just amusing myself with the thought that I should sue that stupid Yu-Gi-Oh! Show for mental trauma when I suddenly realized that everyone was getting up. As I staggered to my feet, Celia grabbed my arm, vibrating happily. "You and me, we got a cabin together! Isn't that great?!" We both waved goodbye to Hunter as he wandered off to find his own cabin mates

I sighed. "If you aren't this hyper the entire time, I'm sure it will be." I noticed a female councilor approaching us, leading two other girls. My eyes immediately narrowed on the adult. She seemed like one of those sickly sweet persons who treat kids under thirty like they're five years old.

"Hi there! I'm Sarah William, and I will be you're councilor for your stay here!" She chirped, and I saw that, unfortunately, my predictions were true. "And how are you two today?"

"Fine!" This from Celia, of course, who wouldn't mind being treated like a five year old because, at heart, she IS a five year old.

"Just peachy." I grumbled. Thankfully, the Councilor-from-Hades (CFH) didn't seem to notice. She shoved the other two girls in front of her.

"This," She nodded to the girl on her right, who was a shy looking, red haired girl with freckles. "Is Amy Wilson." The girl smiled shyly at both of us.

"And this," She pushed the other girl a bit, who was a lanky, pale, gothed-out girl who looked at us haughtily from beneath greasy black bangs. "Is Raven Shimore. And I hope you guys will get along and all become the best of friends!"

As soon as I met Raven's gaze, I disliked her. I could see that she was one of those kids who looked down on the rest of the world. Not in a snooty, whiney way, but in a more quiet, kind of "Stupid, foolish mortals," Way. Some people might say that I'M like that, but I don't think I am. I don't look down on humanity; I just don't care what it thinks. If you don't get out of my way, I won't try and trample you, I'll just cuss you out and walk away grumbling.

Anyway, we started off to find our cabin with the CFH chattering happily. I leaned towards Celia and asked, quietly; "Did you get any of what the director was spewing? I zoned out."

She didn't even bat an eyelash; she and Hunter are used to me missing stuff like that. "Yeah, he basically told us the rules and the activities schedule for today, but he also said that those would be posted I our cabin, so you don't need to worry." I wouldn't have.

The cabin was basically that; a cabin. Four beds were up against the walls, and there was a small bulletin board with the rules and schedule tacked on them. The CFH left us to do something (Thank goodness) and we were left to bond.

"Hi, I'm Celia!" My friend announced to the room at large. Raven ignored all of us and started unpacking, but Amy responded shyly.

"Hello." She said, and shook hands with Celia. Then she turned to me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alexandra, you can call me Alex." I shook her hand, smiling and friendlily as I could. Then, I left her and Celia to chat as I unpacked.

88888

WHOOOOHOOOOO!!!!! Finished! YAY FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PARTY, PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

*Coughs* sorry about that, this chapter just took for-flippin-ever to write. XP

By the way, I wanted to mention that I also have another multi chapter story (With a premise similar to this one, LoL) Going on Fictionpress dot com, so that's why updates will be a little slow. XP Pity me, my brain get's no rest. (P.S, that was a hint for you to visit me on Fictionpress. My username is Manga555)

I also want to say that I ADORE Yu-Gi-Oh! And just anime and manga in general, so Alex's opinions on that matter are not shared by me. (Well, Yu-Gi-Oh! Is pretty corny, but that just endears it to me :D)

Anywho, I will end this by shamelessly begging for reviews, and by saying that I will hopefully get the next update up a little quicker.

Till next chapter,

Comet7


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter! :D

666

I groaned, flopping down on my bed. "Ok, I am never rock climbing again as long as I live. Which may not be much longer, considering the pain I'm in. Maybe I gave myself internal injuries."

"If you die, can I have your stuff?"

"Shut up, Celia." I rolled onto my front. "So, Amy, how did you like hunter?" His cabin and our cabin had been paired for canoeing.

"He's nice." She replied. "I liked him." During the day, me and Celia and both gotten to know Amy pretty well, and it seemed probable that we'd stay in touch after camp.

"You two would make a cute couple." I could almost hear Celia's grin.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought I told you to shut up, Celia. Amy, pay no attention to the rodent; she's always matchmaking."

"Hey, could you guys be quiet? I'm trying to sleep." This from Raven.

"Of course, your highness." I responded, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Then, in my usual tone; "Could you get the lights, Amy? You're closest."

Darkness fell.

"Goodnight, guys."

"G'Night."

"Goodnight."

…

"Celia, quit humming. Now. I mean it!"

"But Alex, that isn't me!"

"Amy?"

"No, I'm not humming."

"Ok then. Raven! Shut up!"

"…. I was trying to sleep. You would think humming would inhibit that."

"Then what is that noise?"

Suddenly, a green glow light up cabin.

"Argh!"

"Hiss!"

"Crap, what is that light?"

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. In the middle of the room, lying on the floor was a bright green crystal that seemed to be the source of the light.

"That was _definitely _not there when we came in." I rolled out of bed and knelt next to my bag. "I'm going to get it out of the cabin, in case it's a bomb or something, then we'll go tell the councilors." (1)

"Alex, no!" Celia squeaked. "Don't touch it!"

"I wasn't going to." I said, drawing a pair of tongs out of my bag. I approached the crystal cautiously.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, Amy?"

"Why did you bring tongs to summer camp?"

"… I don't really know."

"Alex!" Celia exclaimed. "I really don't think you should-"

Her advice came too late. I reached out and as soon as the tongs touched the crystal, a blinding flash of light burst out of it, and everything went dark.

666

(1) If her logic seems off, I blame it on her sleepiness.

Bwahahahaha! Cliff hanger!

Yugioh Plushies to reviewers! Thank you.

Comet7


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE!

I'm sorry, but having a story on Fanfiction and one of fictionpress is slowly killing me XP So I'll be updating this once I'm finished with the one on my fictionpress account. (Manga555) Sorry!


End file.
